Stories of the StrawHat Armada
by PalmaTree
Summary: Luffy is Pirate King. Zoro is a master swordsman. Nami has created a map of the World. Usopp is a brave warrior. Sanji swims in All Blue. Chopper cures anyone and anything. Robin knows all the history she could dream of. Franky and Sunny are feared for their power. Brook fulfilled his old crew's last wish. The story goes on, fate has more planed still for the Age of the Pirates.
1. Chapter 1

**Stories of the StrawHat Armada**

**Chapter Zero**

**The New King**

**0000**

The word spread like wildfire, not one soul on earth had not heard.

One man had claimed it.

One man had achieved it.

One man had conquered it.

One man had become The Pirate King.

0000

Monkey D. Luffy had found One Piece, along with his crew. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook.

From the beginning of Luffy's journey, it had taken 5 years. But Luffy made it to the end of the world.

How?

The world is in shock at the photo.

The StrawHats are all together, smiling at Raftel. In front of them is a treasure chest, above the lock reads: "Gol D. Roger"

That was proof enough, Strawhat had found One Piece.

0000

The world was in a frenzy, everyone who knew the Strawhats on a friendly level rejoiced. Few were definitely jealous of Luffy.

Not only that, reports found that Luffy had single handedly fought evenly with an Admiral, while defending his crew from two Vice-Admirals. The three marines returned with life threatening injuries.

This was more than enough to rate Luffy the next Strongest Man Alive. No other pirate alive had done this without serious injury.

That though was not the only thing that the marines feared. Luffy becoming Pirate King was one thing.

Zoro had openly told the world, he would be waiting for Mihawk. He was ready to fight him.

Nami had secretly published a map of the world, through her sister's name. The world found out quickly though, Nami was the author. She also purposely left out the uncharted part of the New World, in spite of the World Government.

Robin had found the Void Century, the time the Government wanted to hide. They could only assume all nine StrawHat members knew as well.

Franky's ship, the Thousand Sunny, was found to be as powerful as 4 marine battleships. That kind of power was overwhelming. The weapons Franky could create were far ahead of this century.

Sanji had been found selling fish from All Blue to the chefs of the world. While this was not a threat, it caused more people to doubt the Government.

Chopper also had been offering medication to deadly diseases. Many people began to wonder why the Straw Hat pet was saving thousands of lives. While the "All powerful Government" couldn't.

Usopp had taken down hundreds of marines with just his slingshot and special plants. All to defend a small village of sick pirates the marines were trying to capture. He had been ranked a high threat.

Brook has returned to Laboon and brought him along with as he returned to the StrawHats. The threat would be how his music, allows him to lead most sea kings and all whales.

0000

More fear was added to marines when reports of multiple pirate ships flying the Straw Hat flag. While other smaller flags flew under those.

Straw Hat Luffy had created an Armada.

Who and how many are flying the flag is unknown. But, the marines noticed something new.

Multiple island also flew the flag at all their ports. Data saids these are almost all the islands Luffy has visited, plus a few are the home island of the members.

Those islands are under protection of the Pirate King and the StrawHats. Not one soul dares to define that, even the Fleet Admiral Akainu has his doubts.

0000

"I knew I should have killed that brat back at the War," a voice said angrily.

"Oh! How scary, seems like you can accept this quickly, Akainu..." said another voice, who was reading the newspaper.

Akainu turned, "Kizaru, have they found them?"

Kizaru thought, "Well members of the Armada, yes. At least Five ships under his control. All able to hold back most marines...," Kizaru stood and put his hands in his pockets, "You know, he isn't causing much trouble. Are you just scared of him?"

Akainu said nothing as Kizaru left.

0000

"Shishishishi Shi! 600,000,000 bounty?! I'm getting popular!" Said a man with a Straw Hat covering his eyes.

An orange haired woman had shown him the the newspaper and his new bounty.

"What do you expect, Luffy?! Your name is everywhere!" Yelled the woman.

"Calm down Nami! We're all really on edge, now the entire marine force wants us dead! Lets enjoy this peace for now!" Luffy said.

"Luffy-san has a point," said a black hair woman, while she read her book.

"My sweet Robin-chan~! Would you like some tea?" A blonde man in a suit skipped over.

Robin smiled and took the drink the man was offering, "Thank you, Sanji-kun."

Sanji offer another drink to Nami, "Would you like one?"

Nami smiled and accept the drink, "Thanks."

Luffy laughed and followed Sanji into the kitchen of the ship, Thousand Sunny.

Sanji began to prepare to cook a meal. Luffy sat at the bar in front of his area and waited silently in thought.

"What you thinking about Luffy?" Sanji asked as he lit a fire under a pot.

"Only me and Zoro know what is One Piece... I was wondering if I should tell the rest of you..." Luffy said in thought.

Sanji chuckled, "That's it? Has anyone asked you about it? I for one don't really care, we all are worried with our own dreams."

Sanji pulled out a large purple tuna, "Usopp caught this in All Blue! Let's see what it taste like!"

Luffy's worries immediately forgotten from hearing that.

0000

Luffy brought his crew to the deck, he stood smirking for awhile as everyone came. Once everyone stood in a half circle in front if him, he looked at each of them.

"Let's make an Armada!"

...

"Ehh?!" Multiple voices said.

"Like you know a group of ships, that I lead an..."

"We know what an Armada is Luffy," Zoro interrupted.

"Why this idea so sudden?" Usopp asked, "Why do you need an Armada?"

Luffy laughed, "Shishishi, I thought it would be fun having a large crew. The Pirate King needs to have lots of followers."

Nami smiled softly at Luffy, "Well guess we can't stop you, you seem set on this."

Luffy laughed again.

Brook then asked, "Who shall we recruit?"

Franky added, "I'm guessing you have some ideas already?"

"I may have a suggestion," Robin thought.

Chopper laughed at the idea of a large crew with Luffy.

Luffy got their attention with a hand raise, "Now. Let me tell you my suggestions."

0000

"Tashigi! What are you doing?" Said a white haired man as he lit a cigar.

"Training Captain Smoker!" Tashigi said as she cut a practice dummy into four pieces.

"Don't tell me you still want to defeat Roronoa Zoro. You can't beat him, if he dares to challenge Mihawk...He's on a different level from you," Smoker said calmly.

Tashigi didn't respond, she knew it was true but training made her slightly feel better.

Smoker decided to change the subject, "Two years ago, we lost track of them and a year later this happens. Who knows if their skill is too far to match."

Tashigi sheathed her sword and fell on her knees in exhaustion.

Smoker looked towards the east, "Guess we'll have to find out... They'll make a move soon enough."

0000

How did this Armada come to? How did the StrawHats spread their name? What happened afterward? This is the story of the StrawHat Armada!

0000

_**The next few chapters will be dubbed: Completion of Dreams. Kinda speaks for itself. All nine tales of the StrawHats and their dreams. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Stories of the StrawHat Armada**

**Chapter One**

**Completion of Dreams**

**Brook and Franky**

**0000**

Brook stood unfazed as his small steel rowboat flew down the river from the top of the mountain. The skeleton held his golden hat, remembering when his crew came down this way all those years ago. They promised a friend they'd return, and over 50 years later, it was time Brook carried out that promise.

The boat came to a stop at the bottom of the mountain. A section of flat land near the mountain had a lighthouse on it. Brook walked on to the land, there was an old man reading a newspaper on a lawn chair, but neither needed to exchange any words. Brook stood on the edge of the land over seeing the sea. He lifted a violin and began to play an old song, one only few have heard.

The tune spread for miles, but no one heard it that was human. The water shook and a large black creature came out. The monster's eye fell on the skeleton.

Both became teary eyed, Brook spoke, "Laboon, before anything else, listen..."

Brook removed his hat, opened his skull, and pulled out a seashell like item. This was known as a Tone Dial. Brook calmly pressed the top, it began with the sounds of Laboon's old friends.

0000

Franky smiled as he turned the wheel, making the Thousand Sunny avoid large spiked spears.

"A simple joy ride to visit Water 7, and the Marines try and attack me," Franky laughed, "Nami was right to warn me, guess I have no choice."

The Sunny's figurehead opened its mouth, facing a cannon at four Marine Battleships.

"Let us see how you handle this _Super~~ _cannon," Franky pressed a button on the handle of wheel.

"_Thousand Sun Beam!" _

Out of the Sunny's mouth cannon, blasted a beam as bright as the sun, and as hot. The beam flew through the side of one battleship and out the other side. That one battleship sunk a few seconds afterwards. Needless to say, the other three ships were scared shitless.

"Warm up done, you ready Sunny?" Franky asked.

The Sunny's wheel spun on its own as Franky charged a Radical Beam.

0000

Brook played a light tune as he rode on Laboons head, on his way to Raftel. The StrawHats homebase, you could call it.

Laboon cried a river hearing the Tone Dial, Brook did as well, without making a skull joke.

Along the way, more whales and even some sea kings followed Brook's tune.

Brook noticed and stopped to view the large amount of sea kings he had attracted.

"Yohohohoho! Like my music? Then lets all travel together!" Brook began as he started to play a high spirited song with his guitar.

"To Raftel!" Brook sang happily. He had rejoined with Laboon and carried out the last wish of his crew, he felt truly free now.

0000

Franky viewed his handiwork. Sunny floated calmly with the waves, a few scratches and dents, but nothing unrepairable.

"Don't worry Sunny, I'll repair you. The least I could do for the ship that reached the end of the world. And one that too on four marine battleships and won!"

Pieces and rubble of what use to be the ships was all around them. Floating away in the ocean. Even the water itself was burning. Sunny was truly a boat made to be that best. Any surviving Marines would say this.

0000

On a beach with a tropical forest behind it sat all the StrawHats minus Franky.

"Brook did you bring them for dinner?" Sanji pointing a thumb at the sea kings and Laboon.

"Everything but Laboon," Brook said calmly as he took a sip of tea.

Usopp looked through his goggles and spotted something.

"The Sunny and Franky have returned!" Usopp told his crewmates.

Everyone greeted Franky at a dock they'd built themselves for the island.

Franky was smiling like a madman as he lifted up wanted posters.

"Luffy isn't the only one with a new bounty," Franky laughed.

Everyone took their own and smiled upon seeing the new numbers.

Luffy's was 600,000,000.

Zoro's was 300,000,000.

Nami's was 80,000,000.

Usopp's was 90,000,000.

Sanji's was 140,000,000.

Chopper's was 75,000,000.

Robin's was 100,000,000.

Franky's was 90,000,000.

Brook's was 80,000,000.

Lastly, to everyone's surprise was the Thousand Sunny. Their ship-nakama got its own bounty of 100,000,000.

Everyone laughed, "The Marines are even afraid of Sunny!" Usopp laughed.

"Can you blame them?" Sanji said heartily.

Chopper held his poster and yelled at the ocean, "See I'm a pirate, not one with a 50 bounty! But one with 75 million!"

Robin smiled at his enthusiasm, "My my you're happy Chopper."

Franky took his signature pose, "How would you like to hear the Sunny's _Super~ _ battle?!"

Luffy gladly jumped near Franky and waited to hear the story with Usopp and Chopper.

0000

_**This going well. Keep in mind these are before Chapter Zero, but after Luffy became Pirate King. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Stories of the StrawHat Armada**

**Chapter Two**

**Completion of Dreams**

**Robin and Chopper**

**0000**

Robin roamed a cave as she read a book. A book written by Roger himself. Luffy gave it to her saying he found it in the treasure chest.

She followed the descriptions in the book, the words were in an old language but Robin knew it from her studying.

The cave was strangely illuminated, some invisible light source was around. Robin was more concerned with the upcoming door.

It was a large golden circle. It had a 3 code dial lock on the center. She sprouted three hands for each dial and turned them to make the numbers in the booklet.

The cave rumbled as the circle door rolled off and opened up to a cavern. In the center was a stone cube, with some ancient writing on it.

Robin quickly ran over and scanned the writing for specific words.

Her eyes widened and she looked both surprised and relieved.

"Is this... I finally..." Robin didn't finish as she began to read and write down the writing.

0000

Chopper walked down a dirt path, a small village was on the horizon.

"Luffy... Why did you send me here?" Chopper said to himself, "Well Luffy has gotten a lot smarter, wonder if it is because One Piece. Come to think about, no one but Zoro and Luffy know what One Piece is. Wonder what it does to the owner."

Chopper stopped at the sound of a cry, one of pain.

He changed into Walk Point and rushed over to the village, he could smell blood. He was getting more and more worried, he could now smell a large crowd.

He found himself in the center of the the village. It had a fountain and was a very large circular shape.

Though, it was filled with the pirates, who were surrounding innocent villagers.

One small blonde girl, who had blood covering both her legs, yelled with a pained voice, "Why? WHY DO YOU PIRATES DO THIS TO US?!"

Chopper froze at that, he hated pirates like these. Those who take and steal from the innocent.

He turned into Horn Point and jumped into the earth. He dug quickly and silently towards the pirates.

He would have attacked the pirates, but he sensed one bringing down a blade on girl. He could only think of one way to save her in such short time.

He appeared right between the girl and the attacker. He turned into Heavy Point and the blade cut him. From his right shoulder to his left hip. Chopper knew immediately, it was nothing he could survive, but the girl was still to young. He made a acceptable decision.

Nobody reacted for awhile, as it was silent.

The silence was broken when another pirate yelled marines were coming. All the pirates ran off and Chopper quickly hid underground again.

Marines quickly began to chase the pirates.

A man who was now next the the injured girl yelled, "Wait we need a doctor! Help us we have many hurt, my daughter won't be able to walk!"

Chopper listened from underground.

He heard a marine respond, "Sorry, we have no doctors, you are just going to have to get one from another village."

Within seconds, both marine and pirates had left. Leaving all the villagers alone.

The man was in distress, "We don't have a doctor anymore, they killed him..."

Chopper froze, he now had to help.

He shot out of the earth and drew the attention of the villagers.

The man pointed and shaky finger, "You're the one who saved Melinda!"

Chopper nodded and became Heavy Point, "I am," He took his backpack and shuffled though it, "Bring me the injured."

The villagers were stunned.

The girl apparently named Melinda tried to stand but her father had to catch her, "Can you really help us? Are you a doctor? Why? Who are you?"

Chopper answered, "Yes, Yes, cause that's what doctors do, and call me ."

" are you a gorilla? Did you eat a Devil Fruit?" Asked the father of Melinda.

Chopper looked up and nodded, "But that is not important." He didn't care what they thought he was, they needed help.

He walked over to the girl and began to clean her bloody leg with a towel. He wrapped it in bandages and smiled at her.

"Don't stress your legs out and you'll be able to walk!"

Melinda smiled gratefully at Chopper, "Thank you!"

Chopper laughed and looked around who else is injured.

0000

Luffy sat Indian style in a rock on Raftel's beach. His straw hat darken his face, but not his smile. He sensed Robin approaching, and she seemed rather happy.

Robin came to Luffy and he lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"I'm all ears!" Luffy said.

Robin looked like a child who wanted to show their parents something they found incredible. She smiled and sat next to Luffy.

Robin smiled happily, "I think Atlantis is good to start with."

Luffy laughed.

Chopper saw them from the ocean, he was returning on Mini Merry. He was smiling, "Who knew Melinda was the daughter of a World Noble!"

He then saw the two on the beach. He tilted his head in confusion, "She looks as happy as I did when I discovered a cure for cancer..."

0000

**:3 What more do I need to say?**


End file.
